In recent years, as typified by an electrowetting type display device, a display device that displays information by utilizing a transfer phenomenon of a conductive liquid due to an external electric field has been developed and put to practical use.
Specifically, the above conventional display device includes first and second electrodes, first and second substrates, and a colored droplet that is sealed in a display space formed between the first and second substrates and serves as a conductive liquid that is colored a predetermined color (see, e.g., JP 2004-252444A). In the conventional display device, a voltage is applied to the colored droplet via the first and second electrodes to change the shape of the colored droplet or to move the colored droplet, thereby changing the display color on a display surface.
The conventional display device also includes a third electrode made of a transparent electrode material such as ITO, similarly to the first and second electrodes, and thus promotes restoration of the colored droplet to a spherical shape, i.e., improves the response speed of the conductive liquid. In this manner, the conventional display device can display dynamic images.